Quizás…algún día
by celestialwolf2000
Summary: Yellow y Red están viajando juntos para recorrer el mundo pero quizás...esa no sea la razón de su viaje. Fanfic participante del reto mensual Summer Love del foro Los Dexholders del Profesor Oak.


_**Hola de nuevo a todos. Hace un buen rato que no escribía absolutamente nada pero yo aquí de nuevo con este**_ _ **fic**_ _ **para un reto. Mi tema es "amor frustrado" espero que les guste.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: ya saben, ninguno de los persojanes de pokemon me pertence es absoluto. Este fic participa en el reto_** _ **Summer Love del foro Los Dexholders del Profesor Oak.**_

* * *

 **Quizás…algún día**

Yellow miraba el hermoso paisaje con una enorme sonrisa. Las capas de nieve que cubrían las montañas y el sol ocultándose en el horizonte en verdad le mostraban un ambiente mágico. Después de un rato comenzó a sentir algo de frio, decidió que ya era hora de volver a dentro de la posada. En cuanto entro dejo su abrigo en la pechera, saludo a la encargada y se encaminó a la habitación que compartía con su amado Red. Estaba lista para saltar y darle un enorme abrazo pero para mala suerte de la rubia, este no se encontraba en la habitación. Solamente se encontraba su fiel amigo rattata y el poliwag de Red, cosa que le extraño.

—¿Ninguno de los dos sabe donde esta mi tesoro? —pregunto a ambos pokemon, ambos solo negaron con la cabeza—Que extraño ¿Dónde se habrá metido? —sin saber el paradero del peli negro, solamente le resto importancia y se encaminó a la bañera a tomar un relajante baño hasta que regresara de nuevo.

Se metió en el amplio baño de la posada y se comenzó a desvestir. Al observar su reflejo en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su cabello estaba bastante largos. Nunca le había gustado tanto el pelo largo, lo prefería mas corto para tener una movilidad mucho mejor. Pensó también que una cola de caballo le quedaría muy bien con su pelo largo pero por el momento lo dejaría para otro momento. Se metió y en la bañera y exclamó un suspiro de satisfacción. Que bueno que se le ocurrió la idea de viajar alrededor del mundo. Si fuera por Red se habrían quedado en casa a aceptar todo lo que pasaba. Pasaron 5 minutos antes de escuchar como se habría la puerta, rápidamente salió de la bañera, se enrollo una toalla en el cuerpo y corrió a abrazar al recién llegado.

—Tesoro que bueno que volviste.

—Cuidado Yellow, casi se te cae la toalla— rápidamente la sujeto para que la prenda no se le caiga. Yellow de inmediato lo dejó de abrazar y puso una cara molesta.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me digas de la otra forma? —Red solo la miro nervioso.

—Bueno no es algo fácil de decir— pero la rubia siguió mirándolo, molesta—Bien, casi se te cae la toalla….Cielo.

—Ves que fácil fue—dio media vuelta y volvió al baño. Red la miro fijamente, el contoneo de sus caderas lo dejo hipnotizado. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Espero un rato a que saliera mientras veía a sus pokemon corriendo por el cuarto, divertidos. Yellow salió ya vestida y salto nuevamente sobre el peli negro— Y bien ¿A dónde fuiste?

—Salí a buscar un buen lugar para mañana— mencionó tranquilo mientras devolvía el abrazo.

—No debiste hacer eso, preferiría que mejor hubieras estado aquí para estar juntos. Ya mañana lo resolvíamos.

—Si, pero es mejor tenerlo preparado

—No pensemos en eso por esta noche. Lo mejor ahora es disfrutar del momento—Antes de que Red dijera algo, Yellow lo beso. Este solo se sorprendió pero no tardo en corresponder el beso. La amaba con locura.

Jamás se imagino que esa muchacha tan fuerte, decidida, valiente y segura se fijaría en él. Después de todo no era tan seguro de si mismo y solamente vivía para complacer a otros. Pero todo cambio cuando la conoció a ella y sobre todo cuando le propuso este de pensar en eso y se dedico a disfrutar del momento. Ambos pokemon salieron rápidamente del cuarto, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

—Wow, ellos ya deben estar acostumbrados— Yellow rompió el beso al ver esto.

—Bueno, después de todo, desde que estamos viajando lo hacemos todas las noches y siempre empiezas tu—mencionó divertido.

— ¿Me estas llamando ninfómana? —pregunto con falso tono de enojo.

—N-no estoy diciendo eso— respondió nerviosamente mientras agitaba las manos de forma divertida.

—Tranquilo tesoro— Yellow lo beso de nuevo—Solo te amo demasiado, Por eso lo hago.

—Yo también te amo mucho. Por eso no quiero separarme nunca de ti.

Sin más volvieron a besarse para tratar, de por lo menos, en esos momentos olvidarse del mundo y sentir que solamente estaban ellos dos. Ser un solo ser en esos momentos. A la mañana siguiente despertaron temprano e hicieron una vez más el amor antes de levantarse. Se alistaron para salir. Pero antes de siquiera llegar a la puerta, la encargada los detuvo.

—Sera mejor que no salgan, una fuerte tormenta se acerca.

—No se preocupe por nosotros. Solo saldremos a caminar un rato y volveremos—respondió Yellow sonriendo

—Lo mejor es que se queden— apenas había dicho eso cuando el rattata de Yellow salto a los brazos de su compañera —Lo ven, incluso el sabe lo peligroso que puede ser—poliwag hizo lo mismo. Ambos abrazaron a sus amigos y volvieron a dejarlos en el suelo.

—No se preocupe, volveremos dentro de un rato. Solo le pedimos que cuide a nuestros compañeros en lo que volvemos.

—De acuerdo, pero tengan mucho cuidado— la pareja solo asintió y salieron de la posada—En lo que vuelven sus compañeros ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer? —ambos pokemon solamente se quedaron viendo por la puerta. Sabiendo que sería la última vez que los verían.

Después de un rato la encargada se preocupo de que los jóvenes no regresaran. Quiso salir a buscarlos pero la tormenta ya había comenzado y en cualquier momento empeorará. Solamente le quedaba esperar y desear que ambos estuvieran bien.

A una grande distancia o para ser más precisos, en una cueva. Se encontraban Yellow y Red acostados, tiritando de frío y con ambas manos juntas.

—Fue un gran viaje—dijo con una sonrisa Red

—Lo fue, todos estos mes ese a tu lado fueron los mejores de mi vida—respondió igual de feliz Yellow.

—Tarde o temprano debía llegar este momento.

—Lo se, tarde o temprano nuestras familias por fin nos encontrarían y me obligaría a casarme con ese tipo para incrementar nuestras riquezas.

—Y a mi para casarme con esa chica— respondió igual con burla.

—Sabes, jamás me arrepentiré de esto —apretó su mano con la de él—Prefiero morir a tu lado que vivir sin ti.

—También yo, no me imagino una vida sin ti.

—Sabes, puede que en esta vida no estemos juntos pero….quizás algún día. En nuestra próxima vida, yo sea una chica tímida y tú un valiente y fuerte entrenador que me enseño el amor por los pokemon— la imagen de ella sosteniendo a rattata y él sonriéndole le llego a mente. Pensó en su pokemon y el dolor que pasaría este, en verdad lamentaba dejarlo solo pero al menos poliwag estaría a su lado. Miro a Red que tenía los ojos cerrados, hace rato que había dejado de escucharla. Afianzó su agarre sintiendo sus párpados pesados — Hasta que ese día llegue…buenas noches.

* * *

 _ **Bien hasta aquí termina. Les agradecería mucho que dejaran un**_ _ **review**_ _ **mencionando todo lo bueno o lo malo que estuvo. Sin más que decir nos vemos.**_


End file.
